Extra hand
by Katey0017
Summary: A robot monkey called Cert is created by the alchemists brother. A few years later he finds out about the war that the SRMT are fighting. He decides to help them. Spova later on. First story! Please Review
1. Activation

Extra Hand

I don't own SRMTHFG just my OCs.

Chapter 1

Activation

A human dressed in black smiled at what lay before him. The human seemed to be around forty for his age, he stood in a lab staring down onto a table. A red robot monkey with black eyes and a black forehead lay before the human.

The robot monkey was finished, the human had put his life into this creation.

His brother the Alchemist as he was called had built 6 of these monkeys, his last robot though the silver monkey was a failure. He had heard that someone had used the power primate to activate the monkey, but he was just glad he had created one himself.

The human had created this robot monkey with a power called Fire dust, he reached out his hand behind the monkeys head. He took and breath and activated the robot.

The monkeys systems rebooted, green pupils flashed in the center of the robot's eyes. The robot moved it's arms and legs and slowly sat up on the table, it blinked a few times before his vision finally settled in. The human was filled with excitement and joy, he had succeeded.

The monkey coughed then spoke "Hi, where am I?" The monkeys voice was deep, telling the human it was a male.

"You are in my laboratory, I am Dezeno your creator" Dezeno explained. The monkey nodded. Dezeno picked the monkey up and placed him onto the floor.

"You need a name" Dezeno started, he put his hand on his head, thinking.

"I know, Cert, your name is Cert" The human smiled at the monkey now named Cert. Cert nodded again.

"This planet is called Yecado 3 and your job is to be it's protector" This made Cert smile, he couldn't wait to get started.

Throughout the day Dezeno taught Cert all the basics, How to activate weapons, eat, sleep. Since Cert didn't now how to do any of it.

Cert laid back onto a bed and closed his eyes, he loved this place, he began thinking that there was no life better.

The next day Dezeno decided to take Cert around the city so he would recognise it anywhere. Dezeno walked outside into an alleyway, he looked back and smiled.

"Come on" Cert nodded and followed his creator outside. It was a cold day, it had only just stopped raining. Clouds still coverd the sky. Cert looked at the tall buildings and gasped, flying cars flew overhead. For some reason as Cert watched the cars he thought about how fun it must be to fly something like that.

He also thought about asking Dezeno if he could get one.

"Cert, this way" Dezeno lead Cert into an open street, it didn't seem to be very busy at all.

"Now this is the south side centre, this is where you can find my lab" Cert yawned and looked around, then he spotted something that he really wanted to ask Dezeno.

"Dezeno" Dezeno looked down at Cert, Cert raised his arm slowly and pointed to a odd shape in the distance.

The shape slowly got bigger as it got closer, soon realeving a black formless creature. It had massive teeth that looked like they could crush anything. Two arms witch black slime melted away onto streets. Two white life less eyes.

"Cert" Breathed Dezeno "Activate your weapons" Cert did as he was told. Two Magnets actiavted from his hands. "Now you need to-" Cert cut him off from finnishing "I think i get the idea" Cert actiavted his jetpack and flew towards the monster.

The monster spotted Cert, it grabbed a car that had been flying by with it's huge claw like hand. It threw the car in Cert's direction, Cert fired his magnets at the car, he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and was thankful to find the electric from his magnets was holding the car in the air over his head. Cert lowered the car onto the ground. A man looked out of the window of the car and shouted something to Cert.

To late.

The monster slammed Cert with it's arm, into a brick wall. Cert hit the wall and fell onto the floor. Black slime covered some of his fur. Dezeno ran over to Cert worried.

"Cert! are you alright?" Dezeno asked fearfully.

"I'm fine" Cert looked down at himself "Eww" Cert stood up and shook some of the slime off.

"That does it" Cert flew into the air and headed at the monster again. He charged up his magnets he put his them so they were facing each other "Magna ball blazer!" The electric ball flew into the monster. It let out a sharp scream before a huge junk of metal from the top of a factory building crushed the monster into black slime on the ground. Cert landed onto the ground and deactivated his magnets. People rushed forward and cheered for him. The man from the car rushed up to Cert.

"Thank you!" The man said shaking his hand a little to much.

"No problem" Cert replied. Dezeno walked by Cert's side. Cert looked up at Dezeno "I think i know what i have to do now" Dezeno smiled "I think so to"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SRMT will be in the next chapter, promise ;)

Sorry it's short i'll try to make the next one longer

Cert: Please read and review!


	2. Shugazoom

Chapter 2

Shugazoom

9 years had passed since Cert was activated. He had protected the planet with his life, but hardly any threat came to his planet. Cert knew there were other robot monkeys alive, he had heard Denezo talk about his brothers creations. He found out that a war was taking place on Shugazoom and Cert wanted to help them.

"Please! I need to help them!" Cert protested.

Denezo took no notice of Cert, he was building a machine set on the cold metal table. Cert let out a sigh of disappointment, his eyes gazed down to the floor. He then made his way out of the small room. Cert walked to a brown leather chair and sat down on it. Cert closed his eyes and began to think of a way to get to shugazoom without Denezo's help. Then it hit him like on arrow to a bulls eye.

Cert spent the next whole day building a space shuttle. He felt wrong about taking someone else's, so he decided to make his own. Cert deactivated a laser and stepped back to look at his machine. The shuttle was white and silver with black wide windows. He smiled, now he could get to shugazoom.

The monkey opened the door and jumped inside, he pushed a blue button and the door closed. Cert activated the shuttle, the shuttle hovered off the ground slowly. Cert put the shuttle into gear and gave a grin.

Shugazoom/ In the super robot.

The monkey team were getting ready to fight some of Skeleton kings minions that had just entered the city. Chiro watched the TV screen that showed a map of the city. On it the location of the formless.

"Monkey team! Lets go!" The monkeys nodded, they followed Chiro out of the super robot and ran to where the formless were.

The formless themselves were quite big, the team expected smaller. The monkey team landed in front of the Formless.

"Monkey team GO!" Chiro shouted.

The monkeys activated there weapons. Antauri cut through a formless with his ghost claws, he turned to see the formless still standing. The hole Antauri had made healed back up.

Otto and Nova flew at the formless with there weapons activated. Otto's saws sliced through the formless, it gave a scream. Nova smashed the formless with her robo fists, the formless fell onto the floor and turned into black slime.

Gibson fired his drills at the next formless, Sprx joined in and fired his magnets at the monster. The formless turned into nothing.

"That seemed to easy" Nova commented.

"I'd rather it stayed that way Nova" Gibson replied checking for any more formless.

Suddenly a formless raised itself from the floor and appeared behind Nova.

"Nova! look out!" Chiro shouted. Nova turned to see the formless about to strike her down.

"Fire dust!" a cry shouted. A red blur went through the formless. The formless screamed and turned into slime. A robot monkey stood where the formless had been. He turned to Nova. The team gasped, another robot monkey...

"T-Thank you" Nova said stuttering. Cert smiled back Nova

"No problem"

The team gathered around Cert, "Who are you?" Antauri asked.

"My name is Cert, i was created my Dezero, your creator's brother, I thought you could use some help"

Chiro smiled "Well i guess we could use an extra hand... right Antauri?" Antauri looked up at Chiro and folded his arms. "If you think it is a good idea" Antauri said glancing at Cert.

"I do" Chiro looked back at Cert "You can stay with us" Cert grinned.

"So your Nova?" Cert asked. Nova was showing Cert around the robot, they had decided that he should sleep in the main deck till somewhere else could be used. They walked down a corridor heading towards the training room.

"Yes, I'm also third in command" Cert raised an eyebrow "Should have guest" he said with a smirk on his face. Nova blushed, she wanted to hit him but she couldn't. Unknown to Nova and Cert, Sprx was following them and was getting annoyed about Cert with Nova. The two monkeys walked towards the door, Cert got to the door first and opened it

"Ladies first" he said politely Nova smiled and walked through. Cert glanced down the corridor and smirked.

Sprx growled _"He knows I'm here!"_ he thought. Cert walked through the door and closed it.

Sprx walked back to the main deck and sat down in his chair mumbling. Gibson who was also sitting in a chair looked over at Sprx.

"What's wrong?" Gibson asked. Sprx puffed "Cert" he said with an angry tone in his voice.

"What about Cert?"

"He's with Nova and she likes him and.. and.." Sprx sighed, lost for words.

Gibson shook his head and tutted "Typical"

Sprx smiled a little but then frowned "The thing is Cert is a lot like me just..."

Sprx felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

Cert stood there "I'm not trying to take Nova away from you, It's just I've never been with other robot monkey's before" Sprx shoved Cert's hand off his shoulder "Oh yeah, like I believe you" Sprx said crossing his arms looking away from Cert.

Cert walked away and over to the TV screen to look at the map.

"Why do we even trust him?" Sprx whispered to Gibson.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have been created by Skeleton king to destroy us all"

Gibson frowned "If he was Sprx he would have taken out our Power and one of us would been missing, last seen with Cert" Sprx sighed "Whatever you say brainstrain"

Later that afternoon the team met in the main deck.

Antauri started the plan off. "Skeletons fortress is guarded by two main armies" On the TV screen white circles placed on the locations around the fortress.

"Sprx, Nova and Otto you three take out the left side, Me, Chiro and Cert will take our the right" Antauri pointed to an area on the TV map.

"Once we have done that we will meet here and enter the fortress" The team nodded. "Sorry hang on, Cert is coming with us?" Sprx asked glaring at Cert. Antauri folded his arms "Of course Cert is coming with us, why would you think differently Sprx?" Sprx gave a slight growl his eyes met with Certs.

A one second eye connection between the two monkeys, Cert glared back at Sprx. Antauri's voice got there attention again. "We leave in the morning"

Sprx walked down the corridor heading to his room, _When Cert makes one mistake I'll prove he's here just to spy on us all, _He thought. The red monkey walked to his room and closed the door.

Most of the team had gone to get some sleep though Antauri and Cert remained behind.

Antauri was in mediation position listening to Certs story. Antauri was a little suspicious of Cert but decided to give him one chance.

Cert explained about his planet and how he thought he could help the team fight against Skeleton king. Once Cert finished he looked up at Antauri. The silver monkey lowered himself onto the floor.

"Very well, you may stay with us, now get some sleep you need your energy for tomorrow"

Cert nodded. The silver monkey walked out of the main room and headed to his own room.

Cert sat down in a chair, he laid back into the chair. Rapped his tail around himself and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked this chapter, i'm not a very good writer as you can see...

Cert: Sigh Please Review!


	3. Skeleton kings fortress

I got school tommorow so updates might be a little slow...

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Skeleton kings fortress

The next morning Antauri explained to Gibson that the blue monkey should stay in the super robot, reasons were that Gibson could let them now if any formless were heading there way. Gibson finally agreed to this but it took some time.

Nova, Otto and Sprx flew to the left side of the fortress. The three monkeys landed to find not a single guard or formless anywhere. Sprx activated his contacter

"Gibson you said there were formless here" Sprx said looking around the area.

"There are Sprx, well that's what the scanner says" Gibson said puzzled. Sprx could hear him tapping keys on the desk.

"Well could you find out what's going on?" Sprx deactivated his contacter and looked at Otto and Nova.

"Well if there ain't any formless here we might as well go to the meeting point" Nova suggested.

"Yeah, it's weird here" Otto agreed.

"Alright lets go" Sprx lead Nova and Otto to the meeting place outside the fortress.

Meanwhile Antauri, Chiro and Cert were fighting formless. Antauri slashed his way through them, till being smacked onto the ground.

"Chiro spearo!" Chiro shouted, the spear hit it's target and the formless turned into slime. Chiro looked over at Antauri "You okay Antauri?" the boy asked.

Antauri got to his feet and glanced at Chiro "Yes Chiro"

Cert finished off the last formless with his magnets. The monkey turned to Antauri and Chiro.

"I thought it would be harder then that" he said smirking.

Antauri folded his arms

"Never-"

Antauri was cut off when a huge creature that looked like some type of wolf only larger landed itself in font of the three.

It showed it's teeth and growled, "That any better Cert?" Chiro said.

The black wolf jumped at Antauri, the monkey dodged the creature "Monkey mind scream!"

His attack hit the wolf, it howled and charged at Chiro.

Cert raced in front of Chiro "Fire dust!" Certs hands burst into a fire. The monkey raised his hands, the fire raced itself into the air straight at the wolf.

The wolf to the side and swiped Cert with it's paw. Cert hit the side of the fortress.

"Monkey fue!" Chiro shouted.

The power primate beam hit the wolf dead on, it gave a loud scream and turned into ashes.

Cert stood up "That was a bit harder" he commented

The team finally met at there meeting point, joined by Gibson. They met outside the north side of the fortress.

"So what are we going to do when we are inside?" Sprx asked Antauri.

"We find Skeleton king" Antauri said calmly.

"Right" Sprx folded his arms.

Gibson and Otto managed to make a small entrance into the fortress with there saws and drills. The team entered the fortress, it seemed to be every similar to the citadel of bone. One thing they noticed no minions of any kind.

Sprx walked at the back of the group, he yawned and rested his elbow on the wall. Suddenly black slime came out of the wall and started pulling Sprx through

"Guys!!!" He shouted trying to get away from the wall.

The team looked round "Sprx!" Nova shouted. The yellow monkey ran over to Sprx and grabbed his arm trying to pull him back.

Then suddenly Sprx and Nova were pulled through the wall.

"Nova Sprx!" Chiro shouted.

Then the floor started to shake "What's happening?!" Otto shouted. The floor gave in and the rest of the team fell into the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I now it's not very long and it's not a very good chapter either...

Cert: Well... please Review!


End file.
